


Secret Garden

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: *天雷小妈文学*第一人称视角 小学生日记
Series: 通往第九层地狱的犯罪记录 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547302
Kudos: 2





	Secret Garden

**一**  
那个男人死了，死在她床上。  
这是我滑着滑板经过被层层黄色警戒线包围的案发现场时，在围观人们的窃窃私语中得到的消息。人太多了，我被挤出很远，只能远远看见那扇常年紧锁的金属铁栏大门被打开了。听说连查案的价值都没有。纵欲过度的老年人因为风流而一命呜呼，在送出自己子孙后代的时候也顺带把自己送了出去。  
左邻右舍对那户人家大多闭口不提。当然，只是表面上的。在妇女们周末的下午草坪茶会上，他人的风流事永远都是最佳话题。丈夫发迹后还没来得及享福便撒手人寰的前妻，富翁从海外带回来他不检点的异域情妇。关于如此二三事我已经要听得耳朵起茧。然而这些人却依旧乐此不疲。她们义愤填膺地细数那对狗男女的不是，仿佛下一秒就要发动圣战破门而入将她钉死在十字架上用火刑烧死。讲到情致高昂时我会牵着六岁的弟弟告诉母亲我们想去后院荡秋千，而她会温和地目送我们离开。  
“妈妈。”终于有一天我谨慎地开口，“她们说的是真的吗？”  
她没有回答我的问题，只让我以后茶会时间自己去玩。我想这是让我避而远之的意思。  
蒙着白布的担架被抬了出来。这儿不会再有什么新闻了。我蹬上滑板，正要开溜，然而滑板纹丝不动。我向后瞥了眼，它的另一头被一看就价值不菲的运动鞋踩住了。  
“好酷的款式。”我抬头，看见一个臂弯夹着足球的金发少年冲我似笑非笑，“借我玩玩怎么样？”

我出售了滑板一个下午的使用权，收获是一支草莓冰淇淋。  
“就像你今天从没来过那里一样，好吗？”他完成一个完美的腾空。  
我坐在公园的草坪上，吮掉冰淇淋快要融化的边缘，点点头，热切地看着他表演那套高难度动作。  
我差点忘记了。老富翁的前妻因为身体原因无法怀孕，于是收养了一个男孩。如果那些人想对他们吐的唾沫能化作实体，那就足以把我面前的这个人送到天堂。名列前茅的成绩，校足球队的队长，老师眼中的乖孩子——完美无缺，除那糟糕的家庭背景。  
而现在这个街区高中的校草在冲我微笑。午后三时的太阳躲在他背后，照得整个人在发光。美好的爱情故事里这时候应当有丘比特降临，总会有一个女孩脸红地眼神不知往哪儿放，嗫嚅着点头说好。  
可惜我并不具有那般的情调。相较于只在八点档肥皂剧里被反复消费的心动，十一岁的假小子十分后悔刚才没开口要巧克力味。  
不过草莓味也不错，我点点头。  
“我可以经常来找你玩吗？”我说，“镇上玩这个的人太少，而且我自己摸索动作学得很慢。”  
他猛地停下动作，单脚踩在滑板上，若有所思地看着我良久，久到冰淇淋又化了一层。  
“看在它的份上，可以。”他最后点点头，又遛了一个8字形，“顺带一提，我叫Jensen。你还没告诉我你是谁呢。”

那天回家太晚的我免不得被母亲一阵数落。但微不足道的火苗在餐桌上很快就被我带来的八卦盖了下去。听到Jensen的时候，她叹了口气。“可怜的孩子。”她说，“他没有亲人了。”  
可他自己似乎并不这么觉得，我想。他和我说再见的时候看起来比之前都要开心。  
“那她怎么办？”  
“谁？”  
“……她。”我这时才发现由于妇女们的含沙射影，我竟然从来不知道那个女人的名字。  
但母亲毕竟是母亲，很快便理解了我的意思。“或许很快就会离开了。”她说，“分不到遗产，她什么也没有。”她如果在茶会上说这话，大概会得到一片大快人心的掌声。  
“Jensen会帮她吗？他毕竟不是个坏人。”我说，“她从名义上来说毕竟是他的母亲……”即使我听闻他们年岁相差不比我和弟弟差多少。  
“不好说，那是他的事情。”母亲似乎想起了什么，“即使你们一起玩，也不要主动打探别人的私事，这是礼貌。”  
说是找他玩，实际上我们也只是熟悉到在路上相遇打个招呼的程度。不过现在我可以在外面多逗留些时候。母亲似乎对把我交给Jensen异常地放心。这很正常，没有家长不愿意自己的孩子与好学生在一起。他教我滑板动作，带我去吃冰淇淋（现在他知道要买巧克力味的），在蛋糕店帮我轻而易举地解决那些头疼的数学题。就像人们口口相传的那样，他是个完美的好孩子。  
说到这里你可能觉得我要爱上他了。这不奇怪，故事里总这么写。但遗憾的是小孩子对人类的感情最是敏感，而我能感受到他的心并不在玩乐上。我知道他对我隐瞒了些什么，但为了维持我们那刚刚建立好的脆弱友谊，我并没有戳破。  
某个周末从下午到黄昏，在无数次摔倒过后，我终于可以堪堪完成一个不太协调的起跳。Jensen将水瓶扔给我。  
“累死我了。”我咕嘟咕嘟一口喝完。  
“厉害。”他表扬，“你该回家了。”  
“今天家里没饭吃。”我倒下去躺在草坪上。妈妈带着弟弟出门了，而父亲要去喝酒，“我要等我爸回家才能回去。”  
“那好吧，奖励你表现可嘉。”他翘起嘴角，“我请你一顿儿童餐。”

* * *

  
**二**  
从快餐店出来的时候夜色已然落幕了。路上的行人不多，家家户户的灯火发出温暖的光芒。他送我到家，但灯还黑着。父亲没回来。  
“你先回去吧。”我说，想着应该还有人在等他。  
“晚上你这么个小孩在外面游荡太危险了。”他略略抱怨我家的粗心，“你想不想再出去玩会？我知道一个很漂亮的地方。”  
我当然求之不得。  
经过一堵熟悉的铁门时我一度以为Jensen是要邀请我去做客了。然而他像是全然没意识到那是他家似的擦肩而过。于是我只能跟着他走，沿着长长的砖墙，一直绕到房子背后，离主路越来越远。路上堆积着杂乱的泥土，像是施工现场。他最终停留在一处高高的土堆前，两步登上去，朝我伸出手，“上来吧。”  
我认出了着这应该是他家的后花园。不太明白他为什么进自己家却不肯走正门。但我没来得及问。当我从土堆上跳下去越过高墙的缺口时，就已经被花朵淹没了。  
这里连路灯都没有。只有栅栏上挂着一盏孤灯，在黑暗中发出微弱的光芒，不过足以令我看清后花园的全貌。我的生物学成绩平平，没办法将所有种类一一辨认，看得出主人在修建时费了一番心思。没有园丁的修剪，野草疯长。小型喷泉早就停止运转，池底已经干了，池壁生着青苔。我能想象曾经在春天百花齐放的季节里，即使是教堂天顶画上的阿芙罗蒂特到这里也不能不展露笑颜。但此时暑假快到尾声，大部分花的花期已过。我往前踏一步，各方美色便不分高低贵贱一并被碾进土壤里，和蒺藜狗尾草们一般无二。只有矮墙旁的白蔷薇还在倔强地盛放，不过缺少细致的打理，娇嫩的花瓣也已经是强弩之末。缠绕在铁栏杆上的藤蔓细细密密层层叠叠，在我开学之后，它们都会成为土壤的肥料，然后沉睡至来年的春天。  
“好漂亮。”我走访过的左邻右舍还没有哪家的花园势头能嚣张放纵至如此。  
“是我父亲给她修的。他想为她建一座教堂油画里那般神灵的居所。”  
我向上抬头，从这里能看到二楼的窗户。不难猜测这里对着的是她的房间。可以想象那个人一掷千金修建这座花园，只为看到她从窗户中探头时一笑。  
“不过还没彻底弄好他就死了。”他自嘲地笑笑，从角落拖了两个椅子过来让我坐，“现在这个家里只有我和她两个人。”  
“我能见见她吗？”我说，想着来别人家总不能对主人不闻不问。  
灯光下我看见他的眼神明明灭灭，双手交叠拧在一起。  
“最好不要。”他艰难地说，“我害怕她。”  
我想了想母亲生我气的模样，刚想点头表示理解，就被他截住。  
“不是你想的那样。”他把头埋在手臂里，“我不想让她见到任何人。”  
我看出他只需要一个倾听者，于是在接下来的时间里保持了长久的沉默。  
“她是我父亲从赌场里带走的。从门口走进来的时候瞟了我一眼，发根散乱，手臂和肩膀上还有欢爱过的痕迹，也许刚在车上做过。父亲随后跟着进来，朝我点点头，和她去了楼上。我明白这就是通知。可那天我满16岁，这么多年来，父亲第一次忘记我的生日。我夺门而出，只想离他们越远越好。”  
“我应该恨她的。她破坏了我原有的一切，让我在学校被流言蜚语中伤。父亲大手笔地为她挥霍，将这一片地买下来作为他们的伊甸园隔绝人烟。书房的奖杯柜蒙了尘没必要再去擦拭，反正我是否努力他也不会在乎。”  
“我应该恨她的。可我做不到。”他重复。我能从他不成调的声音里推测出他正死死咬着嘴唇。“那天她抬眼看我的时候轻轻笑了一下，眼尾上挑。我逃了出去，不是因为我知道他们又要开始一轮云雨。”  
“是因为我当时有了反应。”  
他说完这句话后，肩膀突然垮下去，“之后……”  
我无话可说，连茶会上的那群人都能把他们上床的细节描述得绘声绘色，在家的他只会更见怪不惊。  
“他们最开始还会回避我，一次被我撞破后便更加肆无忌惮。到后来我已经习惯了打开门后若无其事地路过客厅关上房门。但无论我怎么逃跑都无事于补。她喘息的声音，空气中挥散着名贵香水的气息，从父亲身下露出半边因汗水和泪水交错染花了妆容的脸，永远带着痛苦又欢愉的眼睛，像梦魇般死死抓着我的心脏。我在房间里解决，而我的幻想对象就在与我相隔不过几米的厨房或者天花板正上方书房的书桌上。但父亲的存在始终横在我面前。一旦让他知道我对他的所有物有非分之想，他会毫不客气地将我直接逐出家门。我不能毁了自己努力得来的一切。”  
现在他死了。而你拥有了一切，还有她。我想。  
“后来我发现走这里可以不用经过前厅看到他们，于是便再也没走过正门，想着看不见他们勉强能让我好受些。”他指指我们刚翻过来的墙上的缺口，“可我还是失算了。那是四月末尾，校队刚打完联赛的下午，我拿着奖牌跑回家。我已经知道这些小事不必再打扰父亲，一如既往地从后墙翻入。红玫瑰正开得艳丽，那是专门移植过来的昂贵品种，我得小心不能伤到它们。”他垂眼，指尖摩挲着刚随手从旁边扯下的蔷薇花瓣。碎掉的白从他指缝间飘然零落归入土里。  
“在我终于落到地上长出一口气转身的时候，抬头发现她站在二楼，手肘撑在窗台上，指尖夹着未燃尽的烟蒂。父亲应该出门了，所以她难得穿着整齐。肩上丝绸质的披风滑落了一半，项链从她脖子上垂下，和几缕头发一起钻进胸脯中间的缝隙里。大概是小憩刚醒，她眼神迷离，锁骨处的痕迹还没有完全散去。她发现秘密花园里有动静，于是低下头仔细观察我这位不速之客，最后，轻轻地笑了一下。当时的我，如今回忆起来连我自己都感到害怕。”  
最后一瓣蔷薇也被碾碎了。惨白的灯光下，他双手死死交握在一起，用力到发抖。  
“我在想总有一天，我会把她压在那个窗台上，就像她与父亲在这个家里做过的每一次一样。要让她的眼泪滴在墙根处的蔷薇上，看花是盛开还是枯萎，看她是神还是原罪。”  
他说完这一切之后用手捂住脸，陷入了长久的沉默。夏夜的风中传来断断续续的蝉鸣。  
“抱歉，吓到你了。”他的声音哽咽，“你是不是现在很怕我？”  
“没有。”他在哭，我伸手抱了抱他，在家里我也这么安慰弟弟，“爱为什么会犯错？”  
他的身子变得僵硬，然很快就平复了情绪。“走吧，你父亲该回来了。”他抬起头，仿佛刚才什么也没有发生，“你下次还想来这里吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”我很奇怪，“这里多美啊。”  
他定定看着我的眼睛，随后惨然一笑，如释重负般地将我紧紧抱在怀里。  
“对啊，我没说错吧。”他轻轻说，“真的很美。”

* * *

  
**三**  
话虽如此，之后我们有几个月时间没能见面。小学毕业的这一年虽然谈不上忙碌，但母亲对我耳提面命的次数逐渐加多，滑板也被放在我够不着的柜子顶端。于是我只好老老实实地上学放学。在每个周末曾经约好的时候我会跑到公园去等他，然而总是不幸擦肩而过。偶尔他出现在晒太阳和遛狗的老人口中，在本该上学的时间里一个人躺在草坪上，漫无边际地发呆。母亲问起他，对我的答复感到不可思议。毕竟你很难将逃学和他画上等号。我知道可以直接去他家找他，但有了上次的谈话，我现在对石墙背后的世界稍稍有些畏惧。那里绝非我能容身之处。  
圣诞节前一周，厚厚的白雪堆积在草坪上。因为天寒，下午茶会自然而然地取消了，我的耳朵清净了很长一段时间。门铃响起，是隔壁夫人带着他的儿子来给我们送苹果派。她是下午茶会的主要人员之一。我和弟弟管她叫苹果派太太，因为相较于她的激情发言，苹果派显然美味许多。  
“你简直无法相信，亲爱的！”  
门一开，苹果派太太便咋咋呼呼地进来了。这是她经典的开头。我将派接过去放在餐桌上，抽走一块，立刻打算偷偷溜掉，让我妈去对付。  
“Jensen和人在酒吧打架，被刀划了！”  
我紧急刹车，派掉在地上碎成几块。温热的果酱从中流出来。  
“他？”母亲显然也有些惊讶，忧虑地朝着我看了一眼，“怎么回事？”  
我忘了件小事，苹果派太太的儿子和Jensen在同一个高中的足球队，知道一手消息也正常。  
“为了他家里那个。”那个男孩说，“她在镇上的酒吧被人缠上了，有人去通知Jensen。大家都没当回事，结果没想到他真的去了。现在他手臂受伤没法训练，教练正生气呢。”  
“要我说，她就是天煞孤星，谁沾上她都没好事。”苹果派太太补充，“怎么这么久了Jensen还没把她赶出去？”  
“他不会的。”我贸然出声。  
“为什么？”苹果派太太好奇地朝我看过来。  
我想开口，又闭上嘴摇摇头，“我只是这么觉得。”转头去厨房拿扫帚。  
母亲将两人引到客厅去聊天了。我打扫好掉在地上的派，蹑手蹑脚想从后门溜走。天色已经晚了，这时候孩子们不该出门。我注意着客厅动静，祈祷今天苹果派太太的废话最好是平常的三倍。  
然后在楼梯拐角撞上了父亲胸口。  
“想溜？”  
我小心翼翼地点点头。  
“帮我带瓶啤酒。”他俯身塞给我一张钞票，小声嘀咕，“跑快点，我帮你拖住。”

我一路小跑朝着Jensen家前进。在大门口发现客厅的灯果然亮着，然而拉上的纱帘让我没法看清里面的动静，只偶尔有来回走动的人影。  
我握紧拳头给自己打气。门铃有点高，我踮起脚才够到。  
所幸出来的是Jensen。他手臂裹着层层纱布，浸了血，明显伤得不轻，脸上也有淤青。见到是我，他惊讶了一瞬，随后露出笑容。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“听说你受伤了，我很担心你。”我突然想到来看望病人应该带点什么，然而因为跑得太急，身上什么也没有。  
但他似乎并不介意，也没有因为受伤而显得烦恼。“传得真快啊。不过，谢谢你。”他蹲下身，避开伤处小心地拥抱我，“抱歉最近没能陪你玩。”  
“没事。”我回抱住他的脖子，将下巴搁在他肩膀上，小声说，“你快点好起来。”  
如果我快一点松手，也许就会发现当时他看着那一圈绷带的眼神不正常。但我甚至忘记了松开他。  
Jensen出来的时候，屋宅的大门没有关。我站在石板小路上，从半掩的门缝见得以窥见她上楼时的半边背影。屋内有暖气，她便只简简单单披着一件外袍。腰带松松垮垮，赤足踏在阶梯上时衣服后摆晃动，留给我的只有脚踝凸出的骨节。细长的手指搭在栏杆上，深黑色长发披散开来，将脖颈也遮得严严实实。  
直到Jensen放开我我才回过神来。  
还不够。这竟然是我第一瞬间的想法。完全不够。门要全部推开，腰带要被解掉，多余的东西全都该被撕碎。  
“外面冷，要进来吗？”  
一阵寒风刮过将我吹了个清醒，我摇摇头。  
“也对，你肯定是偷跑出来的。”他知道我家的规矩，拍拍我肩膀，“快回去吧，别被你妈妈发现了。”  
他与我告别，然后急急忙忙赶回去关上了门。在过去这个点，他会坚持送我回去。我有点失落，不过还记得他上次告诉我他害怕的事情。我想这应该是好事，因为圣诞夜就要到了，他需要人陪，而那天大家都要待在各自的家里。  
风往脖子里钻，我将围巾拉紧了些。按理说未成年人不能买酒，但店员与父亲混得老熟，自然知道我的来路，还提前祝我圣诞节快乐。结账的时候我在冰柜里看见Jensen买给我过的那款草莓冰淇淋。它结了霜，埋在角落无人问津。  
我赶回家，母亲正等在门口。人赃俱获，没什么好说的。但她只是表示担忧也理解我在乎朋友的心情，然后提着酒去和父亲算账了。  
苹果派太太为什么偏偏今天不啰嗦了呢？真遗憾。

圣诞节的早晨我收到了一辆新的滑板，而弟弟则得到一套儿童画材。妈妈很细心，发现了他在幼儿园里得到的彩笔用得飞快。满街都是落雪，弟弟开心地一个劲将雪球往我衣服领子里塞，被我好一顿回击。镇上家家户户装饰着彩灯，一派热闹祥和的景象。  
母亲的小团体集体来访了。弟弟这次学得很聪明，说要试试新礼物滋溜一下躲回了房间。然而我就没有那么好运，被迫坐在小板凳上啃曲奇啃到肚皮发撑。实话说，苹果派太太的手艺还是不错的。夜色已深的时候喝得东倒西歪的妇女们终于作鸟兽散各自归家。我打着哈欠想回房间睡觉，在推开房门的时候因为一脚踢到了什么东西而突然清醒。那是上周我和父亲去商场时买的足球。因为Jensen请了我好几次客，我想着圣诞节该给他送点什么。虽然理论上他不缺这东西。  
时针已经快要指向十一点。如果这时候出门母亲会勃然大怒，但礼物的意义就在于时刻。父亲开车去送她和姐妹团们，只要我跑得够快，足以在他们回来之前赶回家。我当机立断，抱起足球就跑出了门。  
我去他家的次数不多，路倒是记得分明。积雪上留下连串我的脚印。月光紧随着我的脚步，不过比我更早到达一步。在我气喘吁吁的时候，它已经流进了二楼没有关闭的窗户里，照亮了书房的玻璃柜。那些奖杯和奖牌在月色下泛着冷淡的银光，无声地诉说关于这个男孩的骄傲。  
我正想按门铃，又收回了手。窗户没关，但屋子漆黑，似乎没有人在。这个时间他会在哪儿呢？商店都关门了，他也没有朋友家可去。这是整条街道上唯一没有圣诞树与彩灯的屋子，在闪闪发光的聚落里冷冷清清。我站在门口，抱着球有些犹豫。再不快回家就要被抓到了，但我还是想亲手把礼物准时交给他。  
风吹歪了细雪，带起轻薄的白纱窗帘。仿佛贝壳被撬开了一条细缝，一丝光线挤进伸手不见五指的黑暗里。各色彩球咕噜咕噜四处滚动，地面上铺开的红丝绒缎边角忽而起几道褶皱又被抚平。一截似曾相识的脚踝缠着金色丝带颤抖着暴露在月光下，很快被一只手扳回黑暗里。那条丝带与挂在房间内圣诞树上的是同一款。  
看来他也收到圣诞礼物了，真好，我想。我没有再多留，也不必留。沿着上次他带我去的路绕到后花园，站在土坡顶上小心地将球放下去。然而那重量还是撞掉了一簇蔷薇头顶的落雪。不过没关系，他会明白的。这是我们的秘密。

因为放假，我可以恣意妄为睡到日上三竿才醒来。当我揉着眼睛从房间出来时，听到的第一句话就是母亲让我过去。  
我着实被吓了一跳，以为她察觉了昨天的端倪，然而母亲只是将桌子上的细长的小礼盒递给我。  
“Jensen今早送来的，说是谢谢你的礼物。听说你在睡觉，就没有打扰你。”她好奇地看我，“你什么时候给人家送的？”  
“之前之前。”我糊弄过去，小心地将丝带拆开。里面是一个试管，用滴胶封存着一支盛开的白蔷薇。  
“真厉害。”母亲啧啧称赞，“是他亲手做的吧。”  
我点点头，心里其实有些羞愧。上次我从他家花园离开时顺手折走了一支夹在课本里，但它早就枯萎了。他应该是发现了，所以干脆送个标本给我。  
我回房间将试管放在书桌上打量。他有精心挑选过，连花瓣绽放的角度都恰到好处，赏心悦目。然而美中不足的是滴胶里有些小气泡，仿佛那抹被锁在永恒透明牢笼里圣洁的白色，最后竭尽全力的呼吸。

* * *

**四**  
热闹的年关很快过去，生活也恢复如常。  
气温回暖，雪水融化，我尘封一个冬天的滑板又能上路了。新的款式让我爱不释手。我想向Jensen炫耀，然而在公园练习了好多个周末我都没能见到他，这让我感到遗憾。随后又推想他的学业应该很忙，没有时间再陪一个小孩子玩闹。  
“你问Jensen？他从足球队退队好久了，真可惜。虽然我妈总表扬他听得我烦，但不得不承认他挺厉害的。”  
春假我最终难逃一劫，被母亲提着耳朵去和苹果派太太一家一起去郊外野餐。即使是特地为我带的巧克力冰淇淋也无济于事。弟弟倒是开心坏了，带上他的小画板就像老僧入定般对着浮冰漂流的河水一坐就是一天。苦了插不进大人谈话的我，最终挤到早有准备带了游戏机的小苹果派旁边。  
“退队？为什么？”我很惊讶。记忆中Jensen说过他还拿了好几次奖牌。  
“你可能不信，那个好学生，他逃了我们周末的训练。”一个误操作屏幕上的小人不小心死掉，跳出大大的GameOver，他干脆关了游戏机转过来和我认真讲，“最开始是迟到，被教练点名批评了几次，但也还算客气。到后来直接整场整场地翘掉。教练气坏了，从班上把他拎出来一顿骂。说来巧，那时候我正在走廊罚站，听了全场。”他突然想起他母亲还在附近，赶紧压低了声音，“你猜结果怎样？他站在那里挨教练口水，没还嘴一句，最后道歉说以后没办法再来就回去了！”他手舞足蹈地还原现场，“教练脸都气歪了，然而能拿他怎么样？其他科老师求之不得呢！”  
真不愧是苹果派太太的儿子，我想，一流的表演能力。但我此刻只盼望他说得越多越好。  
“你们知道他做什么去了吗？”  
“没人敢问。大家都知道他虽然很好相处，但从来不与人太过接近。她们不也这么说吗……”他眼神示意围成一圈的大人们。  
我想说并不是，他只是在保护他自己和他背后的人。但我知道小苹果派不会明白。就像那时候他们不懂他为什么不会抛下她一样。  
“这么好奇他的事情，你喜欢他？”  
我点点头，不喜欢还当什么朋友。  
“快放弃吧。”他吹了个口哨，哈哈大笑。“女孩们喜欢他，又畏惧他。没人敢和他表白，都怕他家里那个疯女人。他好像也没喜欢过谁。连个八卦都没有，真无趣。”  
我现在万分确定他是苹果派太太亲生的了。很显然，他误解了我“喜欢”的含义。我不会“喜欢”Jensen，也知道他不会喜欢学校里的任何人。他所有的激情，欲望和爱恋，都缠在一个人身上。那是手臂上浸着血色的绷带，是抖落在红丝绒布料上的金粉，是被滴胶禁锢的白蔷薇。藤蔓在黑暗中无言地疯长，一点点扼住蔷薇柔嫩的花枝，最终将满园春色葬于深渊。  
“不过你也不用太担心。除了周末不见人影外，他和原来没什么两样，甚至感觉更好了。”他说完，又打开游戏机攻略关卡去了。  
我知道小苹果派是想安慰我，对这一点我表达感谢。但这只能使我的忧虑更上一层楼。我见过那片冰蓝色的玻璃幕墙倒塌的模样，他在人看来越是“好”，下面的暗流便越汹涌得疯狂。

因为以上这段对话，我在四月下旬的一个大风天例行去公园练习滑板时，着实被草坪上发呆的Jensen吓了一跳。  
“是你。好久不见。”他对我出现在这里显然不感到惊讶，“换了新滑板？”  
如今想来孩子的快乐真是简单。明明揣着一肚子问题要问他：你平常周末去哪儿了，为什么要退队，一切还好吗……然而当时的我脑子一片空白。  
“你脸上！”我冲上去仔细看，他的半边面颊都泛红，显出并列的指印，不难想象遭过毒手，“去我家冰敷一下！”  
我没说让他回家，隐约能猜到这巴掌印的主人。  
他推拒说只是小事，但我执意坚持。如果不处理，周一这样去学校会招致更多的议论。他最终妥协。  
母亲在家做饭，见他的样子大惊失色，匆匆从厨房拿来冰袋。他礼貌地道谢，仍是人前的那副完美模样。  
“去你房间看看？”冰敷显然让他好受了些，“这么久我还没正式拜访过呢。”  
“我也没有。”我从椅子上蹦起来，“走吧。”  
我的与即将升入初中的孩子的房间也没什么区别。书架‘、单人床、柜子顶上的模型、门后的滑板。  
“嘿，这个。”他一眼就看到了上次他送来的标本，惊喜地拿起来。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”这是实话。否则它也不会被我摆在书桌的正中央。  
“这可是我第二喜欢的一支了。”他将标本举高对着窗外的光线。然而云层渐厚，天气转阴，折射不出来彩虹。  
“第一呢？”  
他把标本放回试管架上，静静注视着那朵盛开的白蔷薇，“第一啊……”他咂嘴，发出一声轻微的叹息，“它生得太高，刺又尖利，我没法采到。”  
“但是花总会再开。”我试图安慰，“会有更新更好的。”  
他转头看我，不过眼中显然没有我的影子。“等你长大些就会明白了。”他说，“等你找到你最喜欢的那朵花，就会拼尽一切想要将她折下来封存，即使被扎伤手也在所不惜。”  
他也许感觉对一个孩子来说这难以理解，轻轻一笑，转移了话题，“继续坚持去公园练习吧。”他揉了下我的头发，“下次见面的时候我教你新动作。”  
我当然求之不得。  
他陪我玩了一个下午，我们仿佛又回到了去年夏天无所顾忌东拉西扯的时光。临走之前，他朝着窗口略抬下巴，指向远处一栋宅屋的尖顶。“才看见。你这里看得到我家？”我顺着他指的方向看去，发现那是他家最高处的小阁楼，点点头。鉴于他家的规模，看不到才难。老富翁修房子时专门为它选了仿教堂般的彩色玻璃画，昂贵又华美，所以我一直在心里悄悄把那里评为这条街上最好看的窗子。  
“我那么久没走过正门，”他轻轻感叹，“居然都快忘了自己家是什么模样。”  
“你要留下来吃饭吗，Jensen？”母亲在楼下喊。  
他婉拒了，再次因贸然打扰而向母亲道歉。  
“那就快点回去吧。”母亲说，她眼里溢出的喜爱都要把我泡化了，“晚上可能要下大暴雨。”  
我送他到门口，猜测下回见他又是几个月以后。乌云压在天际的一角，风雨欲来。  
“花季要到了。”我对他说，“我能再去你家花园玩吗？”自去年夜谈后，我一直对老富翁梦想中的人间仙境心驰神往。  
“欢迎。那里的花大半都开了，很漂亮。不过最近学校的事情很忙，”他叹气道，“你随时可以自己去。”  
“没问题。”我冲他笑着作拜拜，“但是蔷薇只有那一朵，对吧？”  
他若有所思地看了我一眼，挥手告别。

我是被雷声惊醒的，墙上的夜光时钟显示现在是凌晨两点半。喉咙发干，我昏昏沉沉地穿好衣服下床，准备去楼下喝口水再回来继续睡。倾盆暴雨滚滚冲刷着马路，闪电劈过，瞬时映得半边天空煞白，一道惊雷紧随其后，震耳欲聋。  
我不怕打雷，但这种少见的大阵势对一个小孩还是具有威吓力。弟弟此时肯定已经跑到父母房间躲起来了。窗外的街区成片成片地黑着，衬得远处残存的一盏灯光尤其的明亮。  
是Jensen的家，这个点他居然还没有休息。  
我心有疑虑，踩着凳子，手轻颤着去够书柜顶上的望远镜。那是小时候父亲送我的生日礼物。天幕低垂，光线在千万条雨丝之间来回跳转，眼前的画面模糊不清。我将窗户推开半截，灼热而潮湿的水气扑面而来，争先恐后挤进小小的房间。道路上地砖的缝隙里，七拐八弯的水流随着重力逐渐合为一股蛮力，在人行道树交错的根枝间横冲直撞，沿着柏油马路倾泻而下，集聚在下水道口翻起层层浪花，咕咚咕咚地钻入黑暗的地底。我揩掉头发上的水珠，小心地调整望远镜的焦距，试图去看清远方的灯火。  
于是我终于得以窥见幽暗教堂里神灵倾听罪人的秘密。  
从圣诞至今数月已过，然而在雪地的小路上，片刻之间所有的细节却仍从我脑海中一跃而出。丝质的腰带像一条细细的锁链，捆住了我所有可望不可即的多余幻想。当时细雪轻轻落下，我只想推开门索求更多。如今风雨飘摇，它终于被抽下，纵横交错紧扣在两条细长的手臂上。于是衣袍坠落，潘多拉的魔盒打开，恶魔狰狞地张开大口，吞噬条条印痕间突出的血肉。  
她的脊背抵在在精心雕琢的半透明彩窗玻璃上，被不同色块分割得支离破碎。后腰时隐时现，而肩膀到蝴蝶骨的区域与紧紧贴合。窗后的事物都被掩去，我只能通过玻璃上阴影的滑动推测她正高扬着头，背后铺散的发丝在不断地摆动。  
在某个瞬间，有可能是累了，或者别的原因，阴影轻轻一抖，肩颈处的线条慢慢向下滑动消失，然而便很快再次出现。她低头侧着身子，左臂贴着玻璃因束缚而向后扭，垂下的头发无力地起起落落，发尾与下面起伏晃动的阴影融在一起。雨水贴着冰冷的玻璃从画上的神女眼角滑下，也滑过她的脸颊。  
我无端地想起曾经在路边捡到的野鸟。它因为孩子的玩闹被折断了羽翼，再也无法高飞。我将它们带回家照顾，然而父亲告诉我早日放弃为好，失去飞翔能力的鸟儿只有死路一条。即使提供生存资本，囿于笼中也永不是他们的归宿。后来他交给我这台望远镜，告诉我喜欢是用眼睛去看它们在天地间遨游的模样，而非抓在手里看生命一点点流逝。  
它最终被我埋在了花园的角落。来年春天，那里开了一簇淡紫色的小雏菊。  
我放下望远镜，眼睛酸涩，揉了揉，天地间再度模糊一片。最后的灯光也消失了，黑暗完全吞掉了这个小镇。此时我才惊觉衣服被雨吹得湿透，而身子正冷得瑟瑟发抖，赶紧关上窗子，脱下外衣缩回床上。闪电刺穿苍穹，照亮了整个房间，我闭上眼睛。  
可是父亲啊，飞鸟可以干脆利落死去而无所畏惧，但人苟延残喘地活着却更需要勇气。

因为淋雨，我第二天得了感冒。母亲一边数落我一边给我找药。我裹着毯子坐在沙发上看弟弟画画。他最近初学素描，小有成效。母亲在桌上随手摆了几个苹果，开玩笑让他画。我无事可做，把他旁边摆着的一摞成品拿过来一张张翻看。都是些寻常物件，家里的锅碗瓢盆，上次去野餐时郊外的花草树木，他的玩具模型。大多歪歪扭扭，少数几幅倒是有模有样。我目光匆匆扫过最后一幅时，骤然顿住。  
“你怎么会画这个？”我攥紧画纸的一角。  
即使孩童的笔迹十分幼稚，力道和方向把控得也尚缺火候，但这茎叶的轮廓与气泡高光，毫无疑问是我书桌上的白蔷薇标本。  
“我上周去你房间拿我的模型的时候在桌上看见的。画得不好。”他不好意思，扑过来要抢被我躲开，“当时阳光很好，在桌子上有彩虹的光斑，我想画下来。”  
“等我练好了重新给你画一幅。”他因为动了我的东西有点心虚，“但是它太好看了，不是吗？”  
我默然无语，将画放在桌上，接过母亲递来的药，咕噜咕噜地饮尽。  
“是啊。”我咂嘴舔掉苦涩的药液，自言自语，“真是太美了。”

* * *

**五**  
感谢上帝。因为毕业，这个学期结束得比往常要早许多，家家户户的小恶魔们都被放了出来。晴朗的日子，我可以乘着滑板肆无忌惮地满街区乱窜，像过去的每个夏天；而雨天则待在家里，看从父亲书架上抽出来的厚厚一本百科全书。他因为我对生物感兴趣这件事感到很高兴，并说如果我能叫出这条街上每户人家种的花卉种类，下次去商店他就给我买一样我想要的东西。但其实我只是想下次去那座花园的时候分得更清楚些。正是五月，人行道两侧的鲜花如泉涌般争先恐后爬出围栏从墙头垂落地上，风一吹便是满城飞香。我以帮小苹果派在他上学的时候替他通关为代价，打听到他们离放假还有一段时日，以及Jensen和教练谈重新加入足球队的事情。教练又气又惜才，见他态度诚恳，最终将他一阵好说，又塞了回去，然而他却始终不肯提当初贸然退队的原因。  
这无论怎么看都是好事，因为我见到Jensen的频率变高了。下午我可以在栏杆外看他们放学后训练。最先发现我的是小苹果派，嬉笑着说要向母亲揭发我，被我用删除游戏存档为威胁而噤若寒蝉。后来他们队的人都习惯了我的存在，在休息的时候会以教我踢球换玩我的滑板。Jensen看起来并不烦恼我跟随他的脚步，还很乐意在我面前炫他的球技，在一个完美的射门后收到周围人群的一阵口哨和喝彩。  
一切看起来都很完美，但不安却始终萦绕在我心头。我说过，孩子对情绪总是很敏感。我能察觉到我和Jensen之间的某种东西在松散，或者说是他在以他的方式将我推离身边，让我逐渐回到“其他人”的队伍中去。冰蓝色的玻璃墙又一次树立在面前，我拼命地朝里面张望，看见的却是渺渺白雾。  
我用比对付期末考试认真得多的态度攻读那本百科全书，带着它走完整条街道，终于从父亲那里得到了一个新足球。  
“女孩踢球挺少见的，”他说，“但我也不觉得有什么问题。”  
在草坪上练球替代滑板成了我的新娱乐活动。最开始球不受控制到处乱滚，累得我气喘吁吁，还经常撞翻弟弟的画板，几块颜料糊成一团把他气得不行。后来我逐渐能够把握平衡，可以一边踢球一边在巷子里跑动。有时球撞到植丛或树干，于是花瓣纷纷扬扬地落下，钻进我的发间。巷子越走越深，花丛越来越密，午后树荫层叠的阴影渐渐与我的影子相融。我将球颠起，一脚飞踢，黑白色块高速滚动合为一体，冲破遮天蔽日的花藤，拐了个弯消失在墙后。  
我愣在原地。  
球本身不算贵重物品。但如果它不长眼和谁家的窗玻璃亲密接触，那我这个暑假就别想和它见面了。我立刻拼命回想刚才是否听到什么异响。所幸大概没有，否则很快就有人出来将我满街追杀。既然它没有飞进房内，也不可能拐入平行世界，就只能是落进了谁家院子。  
我在心里一边替有可能不幸遭遇此飞来横祸的花草道歉，一边隔着铁栏挨家挨户搜寻。绿化太好也有烦恼，我不得不费力拨开那些比我体积还大的藤蔓，它们其中有些还藏着“暗器”，一不留神扎得我手指钻心地疼。  
最终看到球时我长出一口气。它正十分懂事地漂浮在一座装饰喷泉的水面上，随着中心涌出的清流来来回回滚动，空中的水滴折射出晶莹的光芒。池子很小，我自己就能将它捞出来。现在只需要这家好心人放我进去。然而后背的藤蔓被我一路拖拖拽拽积压了太多，和头发乱七八糟地缠在一起。我都无法想象自己现在的狼狈模样。我往旁边挪动，想赶紧逃出这片密林，带上球回家好好洗个澡。  
我伸长手指摸索着探路，忽地一惊。  
手下是空的，到这里就没有墙了。换言之，这座花园正毫不设防地向我敞开。我赶紧努力从藤蔓中抽身探出头，下一刻便几乎要为设计者的智慧惊叹。  
从高处横栏上垂下铺天盖地的蔷薇花海将花园内的景色遮得严严实实，在两侧绿叶衬托下的群芳各自争奇斗艳中显得尤为突出。然而边角花的末端又与之前恼人的藤蔓纠缠勾连在一起，被不情不愿地拖进阴影中。如果不是我之前一直在藤蔓下，根本发现不了这片世外桃源。若这间花园面朝主路，必能引来路人围观交口称赞，但它像是被人有意藏匿起来的珠宝，多着一丝阳光就会碎掉。这富奢的主人家应该不太精心打理园艺。百科全书上的那段文字我记得尤为清晰。蔷薇喜光，如果藤蔓缠得太多，很容易枯萎死去。不过此刻再美的风景也无益，我现在只想要回我的足球，不得不小心地分捻开那些多情的枝叶，免得被刺扎伤。  
终得以掀开这扇别出心裁的藤墙，然而映入我眼帘的便是更滔天的花浪。紫牵牛蜿蜒盘旋在青竹身上，墙根的玫瑰舒展开每一寸火红，台阶两旁并排列着几盆茉莉，在微风中摇曳着散发清香。  
我向前走一步，不小心踩碎了一颗成熟过度而跌落的野果，爆裂溅开的青汁浸入棕黑的土壤中。球就在几步远的地方，我却一度想要长久驻足于此，顺便将书上那毫无生机的插图尽数撕下。环视四周，密林下树荫斑驳，我突然发现不远处一抹异色，心下一跳。  
那是张白色的圆形木桌。桌上放了个小小的玻璃碗，里面盛着半碗已经融化的冰淇淋，粉色的，是草莓味。再往前，一块带着流苏的毛毯边角从椅子的边缘垂了下来。  
我轻手轻脚地凑过去得以一探究竟。那人小心地缩在躺椅里，书摊开搭在脸上挡住了刺眼的阳光，耳后黑墨色长发斜斜落下，毛毯遮掩下的波涛轻微有规律地起伏。能在这里安然小憩的人身份不言自明。  
我自然不会失礼到扰人好梦。于是挪着脚步去够喷泉里的足球。然而它此时又变得像我初学时顽皮，无论我怎么努力伸手，它来来回回就是离指尖差那么一点。  
我的额头上积起一层薄汗，突然灵机一动，从地上捡起颗小石子，瞄着球打过去。受到冲击的足球偏离方向，被我一把捞起。然而石子落进喷泉中，“叮咚”一声，溅起水花，泛开阵阵波纹。声音不大，却足以惊醒这片寂寞的仙境。  
我眼角余光瞥见金色的流苏轻动，心跳几乎停止。  
“Jensen？”那人哼声，隔着油墨与纸页的声音喑哑。  
怀中足球滴下的水浸湿了衣裳，然而我只将它抱得更死。清凉的液体与我皮肤相接，也无法冻住胸口沸腾的血液。我怎么忘了这是哪里，我怎么能忘了这是哪里。堆积的土墙被推掉露出大门，喷泉里重新续上清水，就连那副座椅我也该记得的。  
曾经搭在栏杆上的手从毛毯下抽出，食指与中指夹住书脊，轻轻挪开半边，露出一双迷蒙的眼睛。随着她的动作，搭在肩上的毯子也向下滑落叠到腿根。于是肌肤上深深浅浅交错的红痕毫无遮拦地暴露在阳光中，从肩膀两侧向下延伸，最终潜入幽闭的山谷里，使我再寻不见。  
她眨眨眼，看清了我这个陌生人。  
“你为什么在这里？”她轻问，尾音上挑，纯粹的好奇。应当是觉得一个小女孩也没法做什么。  
“夫人。”我遥遥望着她，轻轻后退一步，几乎拼尽全力才得以发声，“我只是来找一个足球。”  
风拂过，搅乱水面下的晴空。  
她定定打量了我一会，噗嗤一笑，随后将书放在桌上，抖抖毯子站起身，理平领口，将滑到手臂的衣领捻回原位遮住肩膀。  
“你没对着池子好好照下吗？”她走到我面前，随意拨顺我凌乱的头发，几片草叶便尴尬地掉了下来，“上来吧。小美人不应该这样乱七八糟的。”  
应该逃走的，我想。可她牵起我手的时候，我便成了一具木偶，无意识地跟上她的步调，

这么想来，我和Jensen认识快要有一年了，却是我第一次来他家。我总对那扇门后的世界怀抱着天然的畏惧。它与这片本与我无缘的花园一样都深埋着不为人知的秘密。在过去的年岁里，他便是从这扇门一次次地逃出去，又一次次心甘情愿地归来。  
但她显然并没有我想的那么多，随意推开了门。台阶两侧的茉莉花伴着人走过带起的轻风在我脚边轻轻摇曳。  
因为是后门，我们不会经过客厅。但经过横廊时我还是看见了搭在沙发靠背上绸带的一角。我见到过它很多次，在细雪夜，在大雨天，在眼前这个人的身上。我比她更先一步跨上上二楼的楼梯，后知后觉地意识到自己不慎重：如果她问起我怎么知道她住二楼怎么办？但她似乎没注意到这一细节，或许只是当做小孩心急。  
“不上去了？”在二楼和三楼楼梯的拐角处我故意掩饰向上看，后来想来差劲的演技真是欲盖弥彰。  
“上面是杂物间，什么也没有。”她说，“过来，我住这边。”  
我当然知道她是哪间屋，但这次学聪明了走在后边。顺便抬头向上看了一眼。黑漆漆的，如她所言，什么也看不见。只有在安静的夜晚，依靠透过精致的彩色玻璃窗折射的月光，才能知道里面的景象。  
她旁边房间的那扇门开着，我一眼扫过，在地板上看到了熟悉的东西——我送给Jensen的足球。其实还有好几个，他确实不缺，但我一眼认出了它。看来这就是他的房间。然而在我回忆的描述里，他是住在一楼书房正下方那个卧室的，而二楼是她和他父亲的地方。书桌上课本胡乱堆着，是这个年纪男生的常态。各种植物标本倒是细心地整齐摆在书架上。那支蔷薇标本应该不是单独为我而做的，但这不影响它美的事实。  
“愣着干嘛？”我观察的时间久了些，站着不动，她看了过来，扫了眼那间屋子，目光又回到我怀中的足球上，便了然地点点头，“你也喜欢踢球。”  
我点头默认。  
她让我脱下湿掉的衣服，从衣柜里找了一件让我披上。成人尺码对孩子来说还是太大，我缩在布料里，坐在梳妆镜前看她替我打理头发。那些叶子被她轻轻捻出，我眼前却映出红丝绒的褶皱与玻璃上的黑影，想象是怎样缘由才能让这样一双手那么用力地在Jensen脸上留下指印。她专心进行动作，低垂眼眉，没有打算掩饰任何痕迹，也许是觉得一个十二岁的孩子不明白背后的含义。柔软的黑发垂在她肩上，随着穿堂的微风若有若无地搔过胸口。  
我突然疼得嘶地倒抽一口凉气。她的指甲不小心碰到了藤蔓刮出的伤。  
“怎么这么不小心？”她也注意到了，凑近些小心观察我的脸，“我去拿药膏给你擦一下。”  
她上楼去，房间里安安静静，所以阶梯上的每一声脚步我都听得分明。明明说是平日几乎不踏足的领域，为什么偏偏那天她会出现在那里。是巧合，还是早有预谋的陷阱？我呆呆地望着镜子，里面的那个人凌乱又肮脏，像团黑黑的泥球。  
她回来，手指抚在我的脸上。药膏冰凉，我的皮肤却烫得要起火。在刮着寒风的冬夜里。她是不是也是这样在火炉前握着他，一圈圈地将白色绷带绕在他手臂上，像花藤一轮又一轮地向上攀附，从手腕一直生到心口，细细密密，死死纠缠。

临走的时候衣服刚好晒干。她从抽屉里找出一个发夹，替我将头发别上去。  
“这样就不会乱。”她摸摸我的脸，“现在好看多了。我都说了，你是小美人。”  
“我应该要还给你吧？”我伸手摸摸脑后的蝴蝶结，指尖沾上了一点檀香。  
“不必。就当做我送给你的礼物。”她说，“这个用不上了。”  
我抱着球向她告别，匆匆回家。因为速度太快，在便利店那条街的拐角与人撞了满怀。  
“吓我一跳。你怎么成这样了？”  
我揉揉额角，抬起头，一抹熟悉的金发闯入眼中。这个身高真是尴尬，他胸前的痕迹我看得清清楚楚。  
“我……”我刚想和他分享刚才的经历，但一些思绪封住了喉咙，“我自己弄的。”  
“骗谁呢。是你妈妈吧。”他因认为轻而易举戳破了我的谎言而得意一笑，“小公主就没法好好踢球了。”  
“你怎么在这？”我明明记得他们还在上课。  
“今天是周五，我放学了小朋友。”他抬手指指腕表，“不能因为你放假就玩得不知天高地厚了。”  
“哦。”我瘪嘴，“祝你作业多多。”  
他没好气地拍我，“你嘴变毒了。和哪个坏人不学好？”  
“跟你。”  
他嘁了一声，“再见了。我还有事，你也早点回家。”  
直到他的背影消失在拐角，我仍站在原地，脑海里的画面定格在他撩起长袖时小臂上红白分明的指印。我知道它和上次他脸颊上的主人是同一个，但目的却不一定相同。

* * *

**六**  
母亲发现了我的新发夹。我以为她会问我它的来历，但她什么都没说，还给了我。  
只是周末的时候她做了馅饼让我拿去送到Jensen家，并且要我把发夹还回去谢谢人家。  
“你怎么知道是她的？”我托着正热的馅饼目瞪口呆。  
“女人间的秘密。”  
后来我在商店橱窗里看到它的时候才理解这句话的含义。

母亲怕我毛手毛脚弄倒了不准我用滑板，我便只好老老实实走路。夏日的午后，墙下树荫是唯一可以倚靠的一丝清凉。路上行人寥寥，大热天里，就算最顽皮的小孩也没精力捣乱。  
我走到大门口，按了两下门铃。它没响，应该是很久无人光临没电了。本想转从后花园进去，但门中一道细缝吸引了我的注意。  
我推了下大门。铁栏轻轻一动，“吱呀”一声开了。门没关上，铁锁堪堪挂着当摆设。  
上一次我看到这里打开，还是老富翁被抬出来的时候。我知道她也几乎不出去，因为镇上的人总要在她背后指指点点。所以是Jensen走了正门，这么久以来头一次。  
我钻进院子，虽然这里少有人烟经过，仍小心地把门带上。走过草坪上的石板小路到屋子的正门。那个圣诞节前的雪夜里，站在这里的两个人，一个只能拥有白蔷薇的一片花瓣，另一个要将它彻彻底底地占有。  
里面音隐约传来动静，应该是有人的。我将耳朵贴着门，只有断断续续的模糊人语。  
门上有猫眼，但我太矮了，即使踮脚也看不见。直觉告诉我贸然敲门是不好的选择。这个点Jensen应该要准备去学校训练。难道这里还有别人吗？  
我抱着馅饼，深呼吸，从房子的侧边绕路向后花园走，告诫自己无论发生什么都不是我能插足的事情。把馅饼放在后院的圆桌上就好。  
老富翁当初确实在她身上花了大手笔，屋子两侧也有精心打点过。各色花朵开得艳丽，却只能生在高墙内，朝朝暮暮为一个人盛开凋落。丛生的无名植物挡住了我的路。为了不折伤这些生命短暂的美人，我轻手轻脚地走过去，路过半开的玻璃窗。  
于是声音变得太过清晰。我手一抖，赶忙接住差点成了杂草养料的馅饼。窗子略高，最下端只够我露出半边眼睛。我将馅饼放在草上，扶着墙踮起脚，手搭在窗沿上，小心翼翼地探头看向房间内。沙发上扔着球衣和背包。地毯方向歪了，能想象出它被扯皱时的模样。我眼睛转动，慢慢搜寻，客厅、厨房、走廊……终于将异响的来源落在一二楼楼梯的拐角处。  
那里实则与我上周走过时基本无异，只多了一条细细的锁链，从二楼扶手上吊下来。它一头圈圈缠绕在两条立柱的底部，另一条头消失在墙后我看不见的地方，在空中不断乱抖击打着金属横栏撞出清脆的哐哐声，突然绷得笔直，用力大得快要把栏杆勒变形。然而无论如何挣扎，锁链末端的圆环仍然死死地与立柱相扣，纹丝不动。  
最终晃动的幅度变小了，锁链无力地从二楼垂下，于是另一头也得以掉出来。  
我的眼睛缓缓闭上了一秒。  
骨节突出的脚踝被泛着冷光的金属一圈又一圈缚住，半吊在空中摇摇晃晃，如无依无靠的浮萍。瘦削的小腿肌肤上有发红的印记，是蛮横的力量才能留下的痕迹。再往下是半覆盖着长裙的大腿，但我看不见，另一个光裸的后背挡住了它。  
我在足球队替他们看衣服的那段时间，已经对高中男生的身体见怪不惊。他们训练嫌热了就会将球衣扔到一边，光着上身到处乱跑，也不考虑对一个小女孩的影响。长期训练的运动员们有流畅而突出的肌肉线条，加上偶尔吹个口哨，就引得不少尖叫。汗水挥发在空气中，青春期的荷尔蒙涌动，能轻易撩动少女的芳心。然而Jensen是从来不会脱上衣的。场外女生的眼神热得都能扒了他，也没见过他把衣服丢给我哪怕一次。  
如今我终于得到了解释。  
白皙的皮肤上全是深浅不一的痕迹。有些已经愈合了，有些是新生的，还有些带着血，掐得很深。它们覆盖了他背部的每一块肌肉，起起伏伏收紧放松，瑰丽又残忍，泛出玫瑰色的汹涌情潮。他俯下身去，手臂前倾，脊椎节节突出，将那条腿摁在他肩膀上。于是喘息软下来化作呜咽，夹杂着慌乱的尖叫，但不痛苦，反而带着几分缠绵，从克制到放浪，又伴随着微弱的呜咽，像猫儿柔靡的叫声，勾起遐想。  
他再度坐直，右手轻慢地揉过腿腹滑到脚踝，食指轻翘，一圈圈地拨开束缚。铁链坠落到地上，因为长度过长自行成圈盘绕，如一条吐着信子的银蛇。于是毒蛇的咬痕也一并暴露在空气中，深深浅浅，层层叠叠。那只手托着脚后跟，拇指慢慢摩挲那些不是伤口的伤口，像鉴定师评鉴一件上好珠宝的瑕疵。我抑制住心脏的狂跳，并不能解释这无名冲动的来源。红痕与肌肤浑然一体，仿佛天生就该生在那里。那具身体似乎就应该被留下痕迹打上烙印，成为封存在滴胶中的标本，永远地美丽下去。  
随后他俯身轻吻那瑕痕，接着小腿，到膝盖，到大腿根。白蔷薇的花瓣被一层层拨开，最柔软而脆弱的部分为他舒展。盛开的花朵在午后的微风中摇晃，十六岁的少年拼尽全力地握住它，即使双手被扎得鲜血直流也不在乎，所以它终于被折下，被拔去尖刺，永远生长在他的手心。  
那条腿一点点地向下滑，很慢很慢却没有停下。最终停在他的腰上，缓缓勾住。  
从此白蔷薇与藤蔓共生。  
我揉了揉踮酸的腿脚，不必再看了。水声与交叠紧皱的衣角已经足够。正要向前走，突然想起馅饼还在地上，于是回头，呼吸几近停止。  
在楼梯对面的墙上，有一台巨大的电视。关闭的屏幕如一面镜子，分毫毕现地映出这场不堪的情事。黑色背景下，她正跪在台阶上向前趴，身体起伏，长发散开遮住一丝不挂的上半背部，仰着脖颈，像展开白羽翼的天鹅。随后浑身瘫软地倒下去，扑在他胸膛上。长长的柔软裙摆铺散开来，似一摊水从楼梯高处向下一级级流动，只边缘露出泛红的脚踝。

我走到街道上的时候，正好碰上Jensen从大门出来。他已经换了衣服，背着刚才沙发上的背包。  
“你怎么在这？”他挺惊讶，“这时候不是该去玩滑板吗。”  
“我妈妈做了馅饼送你们，放在后花园了。”我回避了发夹的事情。  
“有心了，替我谢谢阿姨。”他挠头，“改天我登门带东西再来拜访吧，上次比较突然。”  
“你今天怎么走正门了？”我装作不经意地问。  
他手搭在门上，意味深长地扫了一眼身后的房屋。  
“更近一点。”  
我心中很清楚。他卸掉父亲留下的锁，于是门被推开，他向前走，闯入了一直畏惧又渴望的世界。过去不再是压着他的梦魇，他只需要用现实去证明。  
我们挥手告别。那天晚上，我看见了花园躺椅上的她，侧脸闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，眼角湿润，长裙散开，像融化在碗里的冰淇淋。她的身旁生着一朵很美很美的白蔷薇，但周围的藤蔓太密太厚，似被密不透风地保护，又似被枷锁禁锢得动弹不得。它拼命地挣扎，然而藤蔓总是紧紧缠在身边。忽然一滴眼泪落在它的花蕊，于是藤蔓与蔷薇融为一体，向着四面八方伸展开，漫过桌角，漫过树梢，漫过栏杆，漫过窗台，最终层层裹住那片花海，将所有的故事都封存起来。  
第二天早上，院子里晾着我的床单。母亲将我拖进房间里密谈了半个小时。  
你问我为什么？这是女孩的秘密。

**（完）**


End file.
